The present invention relates to receptacles, and in particular those for containing a cosmetic or care product.
The term “cosmetic” is used in the present specification to designate a product as defined in EEC Directive 93/35 of Jun. 14, 1993 amending EEC Directive 76/768.
There exists a need for receptacles that are easily carried about, for example in a handbag, while offering capacity that complies with consumer requirements.
In one of its aspects, the present invention seeks to satisfy this need.